


John won't tell he's...

by Charlstonnie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Addiction, Coming Out, Divorced John, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, also sort of, sort of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlstonnie/pseuds/Charlstonnie
Summary: Wszyscy to widzą, a jednak John nic nie powie. To znaczy jak dosłownie wszyscy widzą co się dzieje, John zaprzecza sam sobie, a Sherlock jest Sherlockiem ^^





	

\- Więc, John, jak tam Sherlock? – Spytał Lestrade odstawiając butelkę piwa na zmęczony życiem blat stolika. Bar przy Cross Street świecił pustkami i zajętych było tylko parę wysokich stolików. 

\- Hmmm? Dobrze. Chyba? O co dokładnie pytasz?

\- No nie wiem – Lestrade urwał, podrapał się po karku i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na twarz Johna. – Rozwiodłeś się, wprowadziłeś z powrotem na Baker Street, znowu mieszkacie razem… Zastanawiam się, jak on to wszystko znosi. 

\- Nie rozumiem. Jak ma to znosić? Wszystko wróciło do normalności. On rozwiązuje sprawy, ja piszę o tym bloga… Wszystko tak jak było. 

Lestrade przełknął mocniej i znowu podrapał się w kark. 

\- Czyli ty… wy… znaczy on… wy nie – policjant zaczął wykonywać jakieś ruchy ogólnie mające oddawać sytuację. Spojrzał na Johna, którego policzki lekko pociemniały.

\- Greg, ja i Sherlock… my nie jesteśmy… razem. 

\- Przepraszam, John, nie chciałem… ja tylko tak po prostu…  
\- Gosh, Greg, nie jestem gejem. 

\- Ja, John – widać było, że inspektor zaczyna się mieszać. 

\- Cześć, Greg.

Lestrade patrzył przez chwilę za Johnem, a potem wrócił do sączenia piwa. Mógł spodziewać się takiej reakcji. John przecież nigdy tego nie przyzna. 

***  
\- Och, John! – Usłyszał od progu krzyk Pani Hudnson, a po chwili zobaczył, jak kobieta wybiega do przedpokoju, wycierając ręce w fartuch. – Wróciłeś wcześniej? Dzisiaj taki zabiegany dzień. Sherlock właśnie wyszedł…

\- Wyszedł? – Zdziwił się John, patrząc automatycznie w stronę schodów. – Dokąd?

\- Och nie wiem, to przecież Sherlock. Ale powiedział, że wróci wieczorem. 

\- Tak powiedział?

Pani Hudson nie odpowiedziała, tylko pociągnęła go za sobą do swojego mieszkania i wepchnęła na krzesło przy stole kuchennym. 

\- Zrobię ci herbaty. Upiekłam ciasto. 

\- Chyba nie powinienem…

\- Bzdury, ostatnio strasznie schudłeś. To pewnie przez Sherlocka. Nie daje ci żyć. Ciągle gdzieś biega. Zagadki, morderstwa, tajemnice. 

Położyła przed Johnem kubek i talerz z pasującym wzorkiem. 

\- I do tego ostatnie tygodnie nie mogły być dla ciebie łatwe. Ci psychopaci, chcący was zabić, Sherlock, lecący nie wiadomo gdzie, Mary…

Pani Hudson urwała i spojrzała uważnie na Johna. Nic nie powiedział, ale coś w nim teraz przypominało bardziej żołnierza niż lekarza. 

\- Jak to znosisz, John? Dziecko… No i Sherlock… On na pewno niczego nie ułatwia. Musiałeś być strasznie rozdarty, zostawiłeś Mary, wróciłeś do Sherlocka…

\- Słucham? – John prawie zakrztusił się kawałkiem ciasta. 

Pani Hudson zaśmiała się.

\- Och skarbie, kogo ty oszukujesz. I ja cię nie oceniam. Prawdę powiedziawszy od początku wiedziałam, że ten cały ślub to jedna wielka pomyłka i nieporozumienie, szczególnie po tym, jak Sherlock jednak wrócił… Och pamiętam, jak dzisiaj, mąż mojej koleżanki, za nim jej się oświadczył też tak na nią patrzył. Jakby była jego niebem i ziemią. To od razu widać…

\- Pani Hudson, ja…

\- Nie musisz nic mówić, John. Ja rozumiem, ale od razu, kiedy tylko…

\- Pani Hudson, ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie jestem gejem!

Pani Hudson spojrzała na niego z podniesioną brwią, ale nic więcej nie powiedziała. John upił w ciszy łyk herbaty i już miał się pod jakimś pretekstem zmyć na górę, kiedy usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi. Sherlock. Miał się podnieść, ale zauważył, że Pani Hudson patrzy na niego uważnie. Westchnął w duchu i postanowił jednak zostać. 

Dopił herbatę i dopiero wtedy wstał.

\- Weźmiesz to proszę dla Sherlocka, może zje. 

Wziął ciasto i pomknął na górę po schodach. Ciągle czuł na sobie jej przeszywające spojrzenie, kiedy wszedł do kuchni, żeby odstawić cisto. Czego oni właściwie od niego oczekują? Nie zamierza mówić, że jest zakochany w Sherlocku Holmesie.

***  
\- John – spokojny głos Mycrofta odbił się echem od ścian pustej hali fabrycznej.

\- Nie wiem, ile razy musiałby to powtarzać, ale ja naprawdę mam telefon. 

Mycroft całkowicie zignorował uwagę Johna.

\- Zdajesz sobie pewnie sprawę, że minęły ponad dwa miesiące odkąd wróciłeś na Baker Street. Prawdę powiedziawszy spodziewałem się szczęśliwych wieści.

\- Słucham?

Śmiech Mycrofta nigdy nie był mniej rozbawiony. 

\- Proszę cię, John. Miałem wrażenie, że zaprzeczanie swojej orientacji seksualnej masz już za sobą. 

John otworzył usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale zaraz je zamknął. To chyba nie ma sensu.

\- Nie do końca rozumiem, po co chciałeś się ze mną spotkać. 

Mycroft wykonał ruch jakby chciał wyciągnąć papierosa, ale skrzywił się i chwycił mocniej uchwyt parasola. 

\- John, tak udawać możesz przed Sherlockiem, z resztą on zachowuje się doroślej od ciebie. Weź się w garść. Okazje nie będę wiecznie czekać. 

John chciał coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale Mycroft już zniknął, pozostawiając go samego na piątym piętrze zamkniętego parkingu. Czemu wszyscy chcą żeby przyznał, że jest zakochany w Shelrocku?

***  
\- John…

\- Nie, Molly, chociaż ty, oszczędź mi.

Molly spojrzała na niego znad probówki i nic nie powiedziała. 

\- Najpierw Greg, potem Pani Hudson, potem Mycroft. Zrozumiałem. Mam dosyć. Odczepcie się wszyscy. 

Molly nadęła lekko wargi. 

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. 

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił, a w pomieszczeniu słychać było tylko brzęczenie lodówek.

\- Po prostu nie widzę sensu w zaprzeczaniu, kim jesteś i co czujesz. Nikt tego nie kupuje. Nawet Sherlock się w końcu musi zorientować. 

John uniósł ręce w geście poddania.

\- Poddaję się. Nie mam już siły. Odbiło wam wszystkim.

Molly wzruszyła tylko ramionami. 

\- Skoro tak uważasz.

Wstał i ruszył do wyjścia. Dźwięk zatrzaśniętych drzwi unosił się jeszcze przez jakiś czas w pustych korytarzach szpitala Saint Bart’s. Nie powie, że zakochał się w Sherlocku.

***  
\- Jawn! Jawn? To ty? – Głos Sherlocka, brzmiał jakoś dziwnie. 

\- Sherlock? 

John otworzył drzwi ich mieszkania i wcale nie do końca zdziwiło go to, co zobaczył. 

\- Sherlock? Chcesz mi to wytłumaczyć?

Sherlock pewnie chciał mu to wytłumaczyć, ale aktualnie półleżał na ławie z otwartym pudełkiem na kolanach. John westchnął.

\- Czy to morfina? Kokaina? 

\- Oba? Nie pamiętam – wymruczał Sherlock w rękę i próbował podnieść głowę, ale wyglądało to tak jakby się rozmyślił. 

\- No dobra. Wstajemy – John podciągnął go do góry za ręce, a Sherlock bezwiednie poddał się jego woli. 

Kiedy znaleźli się w sypialni Sherlocka, John ściągnął z niego szlafrok, tak że detektyw został w samej bieliźnie i nakrył go pod brodę kołdrą. 

\- Jaaawn. Idziesz?

\- Tylko po wodę, Sherlock. Zaraz wracam. 

Wrócił. Z butelką wody i szklanką. Sherlock spał. John poprawił mu lekko kosmyk włosów, który opadł na twarz detektywa i poczuł dziwne ciepło w żołądku.  
Wyszedł z sypialni, wziął pudełko ze strzykawką i schował w swoim pokoju, a potem wrócił i usiadł na brzegu łóżka Sherlocka. 

Może po prostu na głos, nie powie, że go kocha.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie znalazłam jeszcze bet, a samo opowiadanie było raczej impulsem niż przemyślaną konstrukcją, także... więc właśnie :) Mam jednak nadzieję, że jakoś wyszło ^^


End file.
